Superman vs Broly (DBS)
hugestompkinda.jpg|'Necromercer' Raw Power 'Intro' Necro: ' 'Superman 'Broly (DBS)' (Cue: Blizzard) Necro: Broly was born to a sayian known as Peragus, and he was so powerful, that as a child, he bypassed the power of Baby Vegeta, and that was before he had even opened his eyes for the first time. Mercer: Naturally, King Vegeta was pissed about this, so he just flat out sent Broly to the planet Vampa, which was in the far stretches of the universe. Necro: His father Pearagus followed him, and he actually managed to find him. Against all odds, the boy survived. And then Broly was found by the Freiza force. ''' '''Mercer: Ya know, that guy. The guy who destroyed planet Vegeta with a fucking finger. Anyway, Broly then served in the Freiza force for a few days, and then ended up in a fight with Goku and Vegeta. (His teammates for this match.) Necro: Well, lets get to the thing y'all have been waiting for. Broly's badass physicality. Mercer: In base, Broly is easily able to clash with, and overwhelm Super Sayian God Vegeta with relative easy, and then fought on par with Goku, who was using the same form. Popup: Granted, Broly did have to transform to fight both of them at the same time. Necro: Broly is easily able to keep up with Goku and Vegeta, who more importantly move at the same speeds as Beerus. Beerus is able to match 75% of Whis's top speed, which would mean that Broly can move at speeds equivalent to 54 Quadrillion times the speed of light! Mercer: As for Durability, Broly can take a shit ton of damage! Now, normally, I would just say that his durability was equal to his strength, but surprisingly Broly is more durable than he is strong! Necro: Broly has tanked hits from the likes of Gogeta, a guy who can literally make a universe with a wave of his hand! Mercer: Now that the stats are out of the way, lets get to the super forms! Necro: First up we have Wrathful Broly. In this form, Broly gets a 10x power boost, as it gives him the power of a great ape, without the dumbass transformation. Mercer: Next up, we have Super Sayian Broly, yup, it's the OG. This form gives Broly a free hair dye, and a 50x power boost, stacking on any previous multipliers that he already had. He easily beat Freiza in this form. Necro: And finally, we have the Legendary Super Sayian Form. This power has no set multipler, other than the fact that we know that it is greater than base super sayian's multipler. But the catch with this form is that Broly's powers will now rise indefinably, only having limits to Broly's maximum physical capacity. This form allowed Broly to go toe to toe with Gogeta and survive the encounter! Mercer: Now lets cover Broly's various skills and powers. Necro: First off, like every other Dragon Ball character, Broly is most notably known for his usage of Ki, which is life energy, which allows Broly to shoot energy beams from almost any part of his body, and it also lets him create shields and such. He can also fly using Ki. Mercer: Like all sayians, Broly has acess to the power known as Zenkai, which means that when Broly is hurt badly, and when he recovers he will be far stronger than he was pre injury. ''' '''Necro: Broly is also known for his adaptability, as he was able to force Vegeta into his super sayian god form. Mercer: Broly has a shit ton of ki attacks, so we are just gonna list them. *'Eraser Cannon- Condensed blast of Ki, broly's signature move.' *'Eraser Blow- Broly charges his fist with the power of an Eraser cannon and punches his foe with it.' *'Gigantic Omegastorm: Kamehameha, just green' *'Gigantic Breath: A ki blast fired from Broly's mouth' *'Gigantic Catastrophe: A two part attack. First, Broly shoots a mouth beam and then follows up with a flurry of smaller ki blasts.' *'Planet Crusher: Massive Ball of Ki, basically the spirit bomb, but with less of a charge time.' *'Gigantic Cluster: Broly Shoots a crapton of Ki blasts.' *'Blaster Meteor: Massive Barrage of Ki blasts' *'Full Power Energy Wave: Most powerful attack that Broly has. A concentrated blast of energy from his hand.' Necro: And despite all of Brolys Pros, he has quite a few Cons. First off, Broly is an idiot, and when he starts to fight, he has no strategy, and very little control while he fights, tending to cause a lot of collateral damage. Mercer: Broly's power is limited by his rage, and he is easily distracted, so he tends to get in over his head in a fight. Necro: But overall, Broly is a fierce and Powerful Sayian who will eradicate you in a second if you get in his way. Broly: This is good water. 'Set' 'Fight' 'Verdict' 'Next Time' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:“DC Vs Dragon Ball” Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with Music